Operation Comet
by Sanbika
Summary: This story takes place in the future of the Universe. All of the main characters (i.e. Lucrezia Noin, Relena Darlian, the Gundam Pilots etc.) have been cryogenically frozen to be awakened in time of war. The girls are reborn and the Inner Senshi, Tuxedo K
1. The Mission Continues

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Operation Comet  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, this is just a fan-fiction. I wish I did but I don't. Oh well. L  
  
After Colony 265. "Usagi, are you ready to train now?" Dr. L asked as she popped her head into Usagi's room. She wasn't surprised to see her trainee ready to go and dressed in her training uniform." Yes, Dr. L. I'm ready to train now." Usagi replied in her silvery monotonous voice. "Oh, I didn't expect you to be ready. Go eat breakfast and I'll get the other girls and we can begin then." Usagi nodded and left the room. Dr. L left as well, pondering as she went. Usagi Yuy, my masterpiece, the perfect soldier, she mused. She reminisced on how she found Usagi . . .   
This was before the peace had been established and rebellions were frequent. Dr. Luna had been only 28, right out of the university; it seemed, when she heard about the bombing of the town in Japan. She quickly left the colony on Pluto and took a shuttle to the little town. It was horrible, wet weather. She was looking for recruits or trainees to bring back to headquarters. She hadn't known that she was to find the perfect soldier there. She arrived at the town and saw the devastation, but she didn't notice it. Instead, she gave her attention to a small girl with silver hair about two years old. She was sitting next to the charred bodies of two adults. She had a stick in her hand and was looking up at the sky. "Hello there," Dr. Luna had said. The little girl regarded her warily, "Are you one of the soldiers who was here before?" "No, I just got here," Dr. Luna tried to put on a kind face," Are these your parents?" "They were my parents, meaning that they are dead"   
  
Dr. Luna stepped back; this toddler had answered her with the intelligence of an eight-year old! "My name is Dr. Luna, what is yours?" "I don't trust you, so I'll give you a code name, all right?" There it was again; this little girl was acting older than she could possibly be. "That is fine, how old are you. I am 28." "My name is Usagi Yuy, and I am almost three." This was a shock! "Do you want to come home with me? It looks as if it is about to rain." As she spoke, the evil looking clouds overhead rumbled and crashed. "No I have to wait." "What do you have to wait for, honey?" Dr. Luna choked out the word, not used to using terms of endearment with anybody. "I have to wait for the people who did this to come back, and when they do, I am going to hurt them for hurting my momma and tou-san (Japanese for Daddy)." Dr. Luna said, "I'll be right back, sweetheart."   
  
She walked away from the strange girl, grabbing her cell phone from her purse. She punched in a number and waited for it to ring. "Hello?" A masculine voice on the other line said. "Artemis? It's me, Luna. I found a girl who fits our need perfectly! Have you had any luck?" "Yes, I have. A rich family gave me their daughter because they wanted her to uphold the family honor, Her name is Haruka Winner, and she comes form Saudi Arabia. Another girl has an I.Q. of over 275, and she is only six. Her name is Setsuna Maxwell. A third girl is from a temple to be trained as a Gundam pilot. She is four years old and her name is Hotoru Wufei. If you can find another girl for us, we will have the five Gundam warriors." "All right, I'll find another girl. Prepare the landing port; I'll be there in a few days. Good-" Dr. Artemis cut her off, "Wait, are sure this is right? We'll be taking away their lives, Luna." "They don't have lives. They don't need them. When we are through with them, we will have peace. Isn't that more important than anything else? I will see you later." She hung up on him. The fool. Dr. Luna thought.  
  
"Hello again. I'm back." Dr. Luna said to the little girl. Usagi looked at her. "You say that you want to get revenge for you parents death? Oh, revenge is like an eye for an," "I know what it means, ma'am." The little girl solemnly replied. "How can I get revenge for them?" Well, if this child wants to be treated like an adult, I will then, Dr. Luna thought. "The people who killed them are a rebel group from Jupiter. They believe that the Earth should give them more freedom. They don't want to be called a colony anymore. This town was the birthplace of the leader of the Earth. Naturally, they bombed it as a gesture that nothing is safe. If you come with me, I will show you how to use a mobile suit. You know the robots that came before the bomb? They are mobile suits. I'll help you get revenge for this town. Will you come with me?" Dr. Luna fervently hoped she would, she didn't want to have to force her, but if worse came to worse, she would. Usagi nodded. "I'll come with you but I have to say goodbye to my friend, first." Dr. Luna's heart brightened. "How old is your friend, Usagi?" "Michiru is five years old. She lives near here, or she used to. Before you came, she went to get water for me. She is at the well, I think." "Okay, let's go get her. You don't have to say goodbye, she can come with us." Usagi led the way towards the well, which was located in the forest.   
  
When they got to the well, a huge line of bedraggled children and few adults were waiting to get some water. "Michiru!" Usagi called. A small girl about five or six years old ran from the line towards them. She had wavy, turquoise-blue hair and light blue eyes. "Usa, what are you doing here. I told you to wait." Then noticing the older lady, "Oh I hope Usagi hasn't been annoying. Please forgive her." Michiru said as she bowed to the lady. "Oh, she hasn't been annoying at all. She has been very useful, actually. Usagi, since you know Michiru better, I think you should tell her." Usagi said, " Michiru, this lady, Dr. Luna, wants us to come with her. She says she will help us avenge our parent's deaths. I an going with her, will you come too?" "Sure, I'll come, I have nothing left here." Dr. Luna said, "Follow me." She took each one by the hand and led them towards her shuttle.   
  
Dr. Luna snapped out of her daydream. The pilots had been there training ever since.   
She walked to the room of Setsuna and Hotoru; she knocked lightly on their door. "Come in," a clear voice said. Dr. L walked in the room, noticing that Setsuna and Hotoru were playing chess. "I believe that it is time to train now, you will receive your mission this afternoon." "Yes, Dr. L we will come right away." Setsuna replied. Hotoru nodded, she never said much anyway. The three left the room together. "Oh, girls. Will you have breakfast first? We are going to have a hard session today." They nodded and headed towards the dining room. Dr. L proceeded to go to Haruka and Michiru's room. She passed the window and saw the sunset. It was already 6 a.m. Well, that is what you get for living on the planet Pluto. She reached their room, and the door was open. She could hear the girls playing the flute and the piano. "Haruka, Michiru. The training will start in ten minutes. I suggest you go eat breakfast first this morning. We will be using the Wing 01 Gundam." Michiru looked at her from the sheet music of her flute, "Is it safe to pilot that thing? I thought the only reason you got it was to keep anyone from flying it." The Wing 01 Gundam was infamous for making pilots go on a killing spree. The system is connected to the pilot's brain waves and only the best pilots can handle it. "Yes, well. If you master this Gundam, we will be on the road to attaining peace." Michiru nodded. Dr. L had her wrapped around her little finger whenever she said the word peace. Haruka's voice cut through the awkward silence like a knife. "Well, let's go eat. We'll meet you in the training room in ten minutes." The girls left the room, and Dr. Luna walked towards the training room.   
  
"Artemis, do you have the system ready?" "Yes, Luna. It is ready to be piloted. And I have found three of the five Gundams the girls will be flying. I am having difficulty locating Hotoru's gundam, Metaldeath, and Usagi's gundam, Moonwing. However, I have found Michiru's gundam, Seaspray, Haruka's gundam, Windknight and Setsuna's gundam, Timekeeper. All I have heard about Metaldeath is that it was last seen on the planet Venus. Moonwing was seen on Earth. But that was 15 years ago. I haven't seen hide nor tail of them since AC 242." "Well Usagi and Hotoru will just have to go on a quest to find them is all. They will travel with the others. Where are the other gundams."? "Not in a very good position. Setsuna's Gundam is being held by the colonies on Venus. She will have to do a rescue mission. And Haruka's and Michiru's are being held in Japan on Earth by my ex-partner, Dr. J. They'll have to bribe him to let them go, somehow." "Well, Setsuna will go with Hotoru and Haruka, Michiru, and Usagi will go to Earth. We will give them their mission this afternoon. Mission: Recovery is now officially on."   
  
In the training bay, Dr. A was giving last minute instructions. "Are we all clear on how to pilot these Gundams? When you are done training, we will give you your mission. The room is anti-gravity; your first objective is to actually reach the Gundam cockpit. You can use any method of travel immediately available to you to reach the Gundam that is specified to you. You may not bring rope or other foreign objects to assist you in reaching your Gundam. This is important because when you are on a mission, you may have to reach your Gundam rather quickly. You will be timed on how quickly you accomplish this. As soon as all pilots are safely in their Gundams and have had time to adjust to their surroundings, a number of expendable mobile suits will be released. They are without pilots and all have to be destroyed before the training is over. The Gundams have a tracker in them that will count the number of suits destroyed. The pilot who gets in their suit fastest and destroys the most mobile dolls (another word for mobile suits) will be known as the strongest fighter. There will be no air in the room, to give the feeling that you are in space. So, hold your breath or use your CBS (Compact Breathing System). Are we all clear?" The pilots all nodded.   
  
He gave thumbs up to Dr. L who was in the control room. Dr. A quickly walked to the control room, and then the two scientists opened the hatch to the training room and the pilots were lifted off their feet and began "flying." They activated their breathing systems as the oxygen drained out of the room. They soon learned that if you stuck an arm or leg out to the side, it would propel you in that direction. They began to swim through the air, each to their own Gundam. Usagi got the hang of it first, and she was already halfway to her Gundam. In the control room, Luna and Artemis were making a bet. "Usagi will get there first, I'm confident of her ability to adapt." "Yes, Luna, but Setsuna is much stronger than Usagi. She is practically caught up to her by now." "Well, if Usagi beats her there you have to go with Usagi and help her find her Gundam and if Setsuna beats her there then I will accompany Hotoru to her Gundam. Do we have a deal?" They shook hands on it. Usagi neared her Gundam but Setsuna began passing her. She realized this and caught up quickly by front flipping to block Setsuna's path. Setsuna grinned and shoved Usagi away to her own Gundam. This impeded their movement and just as they reached their own Gundams, Haruka, who had been going fast though unnoticed, climbed into her Gundam. Michiru and Hotoru clapped at this. Dr. A and Dr L both burst out laughing. "Very good," Dr. L's voice said over the intercom connection in each Gundam, "Haruka won the first round. You have one minute to prepare for the mobile suits."   
  
Each pilot got used to the controls quickly and proceeded to move around the room, getting used to the actions. "You have ten seconds left and I recommend that you be flying when they come to give you more maneuverability." Dr. L said. A large door opened revealing at least a hundred mobile suits. They seemed to be lifeless but suddenly at the same time their eyes glowed red. They immediately started firing at the girls' Gundams. It seemed like all five pilots had been fighting all their lives. It came naturally to them. Within the first minute, at least a quarter of the Gundams were picked off with only minimal damage. My dream, it came true. Artemis and I, we did it. We created the perfect team. Dr. L thought. It was true; the five girls fought the battle perfectly synchronized, as if dancing. Dr. A's thoughts were on a darker scale. My god, what have we created? Are they still human? He surveyed the wreckage of the mobile suits, the burnt smoldering metal that was floating around the training room. It provided a curtain for the carnage that was still occurring. "Dr. L, if they keep up like that by the time they destroy the dolls (mobile suits) they won't recognize each others' suits. We have to tell them when all the dolls are destroyed or they might hurt each other!" "Yes you're probably right. There are only 15% of original forces left, all in less than four minutes! Isn't that amazing, Artemis?" "No, it's not amazing, Luna. It is sick. We claim to have reason to create these things, to stop the war. But you know what? The only thing this will do is complicate the war. We're playing god and unfortunately I think we are too far-gone but maybe we can save these poor kids. Luna, they shouldn't have anything to do with this war at this age." "What else would they be doing, Artemis? Not all of that is training; most of it is natural ability! If fighting comes naturally to them, they are freaks! I admit, it is because of the society we live in, but we need people like them to create a new society. For all the other kids who grow into soldiers at such an early age. If there is peace, then there will be less people like them and us. I know, you think we have no right to do this to them. But we do, is it better to sacrifice five young women and two adults than the rest of the universe? It's too late for all of us, you, me, Usagi, Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, and Hotoru. We are the casualties of this war, and if win then we will never have to have casualties again." After this unusual emotional outburst, Dr. Luna hugged Dr. Artemis then signaled the girls to come in.   
  
"You did great out there, girls!" Dr. L said half-heartedly. "The fastest pilot to get in her Gundam was Haruka and the pilot who destroyed the most dolls, with a score of 32 is Usagi. This makes Usagi and Haruka our two most lethal fighters." Dr. A cut her off. "I apologize for what I have done. I did not mean to take the compassion and kindness from you. From the way you fight, I can tell you have all lost your innocence. Remember that when you fight, there will be humans in the mobile suits. Our goal is destroy only the suit not the pilot. Always try to get the human to evacuate the mobile suit." Michiru agreed with him. "I know I will never intentionally kill anyone. But that Gundam! It tried to get me to shoot Haruka! My own pilot! That Gundam wasn't satisfied with the mobile dolls. It was created to kill everything! I'll have to gain a lot of self-control to pilot that. Maybe when this war is over, we can find our compassion again. I hope that our humanity was thrown away for a good reason." Dr. L, who was obviously annoyed, interrupted, "All right, enough with the small talk. Your next mission will be to find your Gundams. I will give each of you a folder with the details of your mission. Setsuna will be traveling with Hotoru to Venus and Usagi will be traveling with Haruka and Michiru to Earth. When you have all found your Gundams, met with me on the space station orbiting Neptune. We will then help you decide how to enter this war."   
  
On board a space shuttle, heading for Venus. "Setsuna, it says that the Venus Testing Unit is holding your Gundam. That is packed with mercenaries, assassins and such. We will have to have a good plan to get past them. Any ideas?" Setsuna thought for a minute. "Yes, I do have an idea. We will enlist as soldiers and then get our whereabouts. Although it might take awhile, we will surely find my Gundam and have a clue as to where yours is. Is that agreeable to you?" Hotoru nodded and they both smiled. The two girls had begun to think of each other as sisters. "I don't think my Gundam will be too hard to find, this says that Timekeeper is dark red. What color is Metaldeath, Hotoru?" "The Gundam is deep purple and black. I believe that ours are the two tallest Gundams." Hotoru said in her soothing voice. "They should be relatively easy to find."   
  
Meanwhile, on a shuttle heading to the Earth, Usagi and Haruka were discussing how to get Dr. J to give them the two Gundams. "Dr. J used to train pilots before, right? Well, maybe he wants to train them again. We could all 'train' with him. Have him drill us and help us pilot these Gundam," Haruka said. "No that won't work, we are already trained. He'll probably ask us to do a mission for him, maybe stealing money or finding information for him. We'll just have to find out." Usagi said. Haruka nodded. "Well, I'm going to go relieve Michiru from piloting duties now." Usagi nodded. As she waited, she targeted a few objects making a "gun" out of her hands. She suddenly noticed Michiru watching her. "Do you always focus on war, Usa?" The silver-headed girl nodded. "Yes." Michiru took a seat next to her. "Why, Usa? We used to be so close, like sisters. And now you seem to be just another warrior. A cold, distant person who only focuses on war." Usagi glared at her, "I only focus on war, because it is my life right now. You are only a part of my life as a Gundam pilot. Maybe when the war is over, we can be sisters again" Michiru looked down, brushing a tear from her eye from the coldness between them. "Well, when you are ready to be my sister again, I will welcome you with open arms." She left Usagi by herself and went to her room. Usagi squirmed, she didn't mean for Michiru to get so upset. She brushed the emotion off, and continued looking at the plans.   
  
"Setsuna, we are above the base. I believe that there are two soldiers waiting for us to dock," Hotoru said. "Shall we land here or will we land elsewhere?" "Land here, we'll have to take their uniforms." Hotoru nodded and brought the shuttle down slowly, then waited for the soldiers to board. The door opened and the two women in orange uniforms boarded. "State your name and purpose, do you have a pass to be at this fort?" One said. Hotoru looked at the other pilot, Setsuna, who nodded. Hotoru replied in a low voice. "Well, we don't have a pass, but we do have a purpose. We're the new gundam pilots and you have one of our gundams and are suspected of hiding another. We are here to take them back." The two women froze, knowing what they knew about gundams and their pilots, they knew that they were ruthless. They immediately pulled out their guns. "If this is a prank, then you girls will be in a big amount of trouble. There haven't been gundams since the times of Roma Theller and Oz. Put your hands in the air, we'll have to search this shuttle, it is probably form one of the other planets." Hotoru and Setsuna held their hands up, with objects they could use as bludgeons in them. The two soldiers didn't see what hit them. They were out cold. Setsuna and Hotoru changed into their uniforms and took all the possessions they needed out of the shuttle. They wouldn't be back for it.   
  
Usagi sat at the cockpit of the shuttle, descending slowly on the blue and green planet. She was connecting to Dr. J's landing port. A hologram appeared in front of her, it was an old man with metallic eyes and a robotic arm. "Ah, you are the recruits that Artemis was telling me about. You chose the names of the old pilots, huh? A great sign of respect. Well, what do you want with me?" "We will tell you when we land." Usagi replied. After a few minutes, "So you want me to give you my old gundams? I'll do it on one condition. You better put up a good fight. I'd hate to see the names of such respected pilots blasphemed by bad fighting. " Haruka smiled at the simplicity of the request. "That will be fine, we'll fight well. Just, do you know where Usagi's gundam is?" Yes, I do. I actually stole it from Artemis many years ago. I'll give it to Usagi, hehe." After the details had been straightened out by Michiru, the girls left the shuttle with Dr. J and headed out to space.   
  
Meanwhile, Setsuna and Hotoru were at the main fort on Venus, and they had found some useful information. "They really are going to use Operation Comet, aren't they, Setsuna?" Hotoru said, showing a little fear in her voice. They had found their gundams and had found that the planet was planning to destroy Earth by sending empty shuttles straight toward the planet's main cities. "Yes, but we won't let them. Now let's go find the others."   



	2. Back to when it began

A.N. It's a few months late, but oh well ^_^ Any paragraphs in brackets like this is the person thinking or the narrator's point of view. And  
Ownership: 0%  
  
Operation Comet: Part II  
  
  
****Flashback****  
  
"Heero? Heero Yuy? Is it really youuuuuuuu?" a voice asked.  
Heero Yuy turned to see one of his former fighting partners during the War, Duo Maxwell. The ex-pilot of DeathSycthe Hell ran up and hugged him, making all the people crowded inside the spaceport on L1 smile at the loud reunion of two good friends.  
  
"No, it's the Abominable Snowman, Duo. How've you been?" Heero asked. Duo grinned at Heero's humor.   
  
  
"I've been doing really well, as you know Hilda had a baby boy last month, and we've decided to name him Tikan. And, uh, Heero, I've heard some rumors that, uh Relena is pregnant, what's the word?" Heero couldn't help but chuckle as his best friend gave him a knowing look that just made him look retarted. "Well Duo, the rumors are true, Relena is one month pregnant and we've chosen two names, Ruki if it's a girl and Eryk if it's a boy."  
  
"Awesome, dude! But aren't you two a little slow? I have three kids, ya know: Tikan, Ilma, and Diena. Wufei and Dorothy have two. Quatre and Catherine have TWO sets of twins and one set of triplets, crazy Arabian blondie (A.N. No offense meant to anyone, you know Duo...), and Trowa and Sally have a little girl. Not to mention the herd of kids that Lucrezia and Milliardo are raising, they have 10, right? What took you and Relena so long?" Duo said this all in one breath, and started gasping for air.   
  
Heero patted his friend on the back and laughed. He got serious when he said, "Well, we wanted a little time for things to settle down after the whole Mariemaia Kushrinada incident, so we waited. Speaking of Mariemaia, how is the little scamp these days?" Duo grinned and replied, "Last I heard of Mari, she was adopted by Lady Une, and is now in her care. Seems that Mari turned into quite the beautiful teenager, and Une guards her like a rabid bear." Heero frowned, "Hey, Duo, you're a married man now, with kids.." he said pointedly. Duo grinned and held up his hands in a sign of peace, "All right, backing off the subject."  
  
Duo got a funny, anxious look on his face, "Hey, Heero, did you get any e-mails from Dr. J?" Heero looked at the ground and said, "yeah, actually I did. Apparently he wants all us Gundam pilots to bring our families and meet at the old Sanq Kingdom...that's all it said." Duo nodded, "seems we got identical emails. But anyway, where're you headed? I'm on my way home from a little trade conference here, I got to bodyguard. Whoopee!" Duo said, with a half-lidded look, saying that he had been bored out of his wits the whole time. Heero laughed, and said, "Sounds like fun, but I actually just went to L2 to get a present for my wife." Heero extended the bag he had in his hand. "Lemme see, lemme see!" Duo yipped and grabbed the bag away from him, and took a peek inside. His eyes widened and he dropped the bag on the floor, howling with laughter.   
  
  
Heero blushed a little with embarresment as her remembered what was in the bag, it was a diamond and sapphire pendant in the shape of a little teddy bear head, and it was on a little white-gold chain. "And just what's so funny, Mr. 'Shinigami' that you nearly broke a very expensive piece of jewelry, MY expensive piece of jewelry ?" He said with an attempted 'death glare.' Duo gasped a little and said. "My god, Heero, you have changed so much, for the better! You're laughing, you aren't killing people or riding around in huge metal suits and you are my best friend in the world. I am a lucky guy." Heero flushed once again, and said, "It takes one to know one, Duo. Anyway, I have to go deliver my gift, see you and your family at the old Sanq Kingdom, all right?" "Hai, see you there buddy." The boys once again embraced and went their separate ways, each thinking about how much thigs have changed or haven't changed for that matter, each secretly anxious about this upcoming meeting and what the secretive email might mean. 


End file.
